1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the coin toy bank art, and more particularly to a novel and improved coin toy game bank art. The invention is specifically concerned with a coin toy game bank which includes a mechanical means for propelling a coin into a funnel means from where it is conveyed through a coin track system into an interior chamber in a supporting base member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the coin bank art to employ mechanical means for throwing a coin in a predetermined direction and to provide means for receiving the thrown coin. A disadvantage of such prior art coin banks is that they are complex and expensive to make, and in some cases difficult to operate. Examples of such prior art coin banks are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 385,225; 1,521,532; 2,448,951; 2,861,387 and 4,050,183. Further examples of coin toy banks including coin guide ways are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 626,528; 1,066,076; 2,749,656; 3,002,313 and 3,313,477.